1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a stabilizer for preventing the housing from deformation.
2. Description of Related Art
An elongate electrical connector has a pair of elongate parallel side walls and a pair of end walls connected with the side walls. When the connector is very high and thin, the two side walls will deform to arc. End portions of the side walls adjacent to the end walls have a little deformation and middle portions of the side walls have a large deformation. Cooling speeds of the end portions and of the middle portions are different after the side walls are insert molded. When the side walls are completely cooled, internal stress remains in the side walls to cause deformation. In the prior art, some solving methods are adopted, such as disposing a metal plate in the side wall before the side wall are insert molded. In this method, the side wall must provide enough thickness to dispose the metal plate; to the connector having high and thin side walls, the metal plate is not adopted. Another method to correct for the molded-in bow is to build the mold tooling with an opposite bow. When the side walls are molded, the side walls will be parallel and the bow will be avoided.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a stabilizer assembled therein to prevent a pair of side walls thereof from deformation.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector has an insulative housing, a plurality of molded ground buses, a plurality of signal terminals, and a stabilizer. The housing has a pair of high and thin side walls, a pair of end walls connecting with the side walls, a mating face, and a bottom wall opposite the mating face where all the walls together define a cavity. The stabilizer defines a plurality of through holes from an upper face through a bottom face thereof. The signal terminals and the molded ground buses are formed with a plurality of interfering portions. The molded ground buses and signal terminals are assembled in the cavity with the interfering portions interfering and secured with the bottom wall of the housing. The stabilizer is inserted into the cavity adjacent to the mating face of the housing with the terminals and molded ground buses extending through the corresponding through holes of the stabilizer and organized therein. This stabilizer supports both side walls and both end walls to prevent the side walls from deformation.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.